Never Let Go
by Faith-rulz
Summary: Just a short, action filled one shot with Faith as the heroine. FB


Never let go

By: Faith-rulz

Summary: One-off action fic featuring our favourite dark slayer. F/B

Disclaimer: BTVS and ATS belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy and Fox.

Rating: M – Violence, language, adult themes

Dedication: To CBscifiJUNKY for being an awesome Beta and for inspiring me to finally write my own story.

She stood tall, gazing over the carnage before her, dark hair blowing slightly in the wind, fists clenched at her sides. Her hands looked like they had seen 10 rounds with a brick wall; guess that wasn't too far from the truth. A trickle of blood, originating from a gash on her forehead, slowly made its way down her nose, preparing to fall to the ground into the slowly growing pool of blood at her feet. Dark clothes hid the amount of blood she had spilled, not all of it belonging to her enemies. She spared a glance for the crumpled figure lying dead at her feet, a gash across his neck from ear to ear. The satisfaction she gleaned from looking down upon his carcass scared her. The bloodlust and enjoyment she felt when she ended his life was testament to who she once was; the psycho slayer with homicidal tendencies. It tore her up inside that she allowed herself to become that person once more, even if only for a short, necessary while.

Reality gripped her as she turned slightly and took in the other person lying 10 feet away. Desperation filled her heart as she turned, painfully, and slowly started heading towards the figure, each step excruciating, exhausting, but necessary. It felt more like 10 miles, dragging her broken body towards its destination, but finally she was there.

Unable to will her body to remain standing any longer she fell to her knees, a strangled cry of pain escaping her lips as the sword impaled through her abdomen was jarred with the movement. She clutched the hilt, a small, futile attempt at offering herself some relief from the pain.

She reached out to the figure lying prone before her, "B!" she urgently shook her sister slayer, trying to rouse her," Buffy!" she couldn't hold back the grief that filled her being, all hope lost as tears started to stream down her face, mingling with the blood and sweat.

Flashback:

_Fuck! When did all hell break loose? _Faith was swinging her sword, killing demons that were unlucky enough to get in her way, only to find them replaced with more vicious monsters.

"Where are they all coming from?" she yelled to no-one in particular, frustration in her voice. They had all become separated once the demons started to gain the upper hand. She could see Buffy in the distance fighting a loosing battle with a huge demon; he definitely had to be the leader, the demon in charge of this huge army before them. Faith was slowly trying to make her way towards her sister slayer to help her out. She spared a cursory glance over her shoulder, glad to see that Willow had finally cast a protection spell. It was shielding Giles, Xander and Dawn from any further harm as well as the new slayers that were too badly injured to continue the fight.

"You guys stay undercover." She yelled back to them. Understanding filled her as she took in the terrified expression on Dawn's face, "I'll save her." Faith said, directing the comment at the younger Summers.

Faith couldn't remember when the fight had suddenly shifted in the Demon's favour and she cringed as she took in the bodies of many slayers littering the battlefield. She knew she had to do something soon to end this or they would all succumb to the demons. She didn't know how much longer Willow could protect them.

Far in the distance she could see Spike and Angel were holding their own, moving together as one; annihilating demons as soon as they got near them. Kennedy and the group of slayers she was leading seemed to be holding up, barely, most of them were just green newbie slayers; they weren't prepared to face such an onslaught of demons.

_Who's "smart" idea was it to head into this battle?_ Faith turned her attention back to the fight as she heard a yelp coming from Buffy's direction. She turned to see the Slayer flying through the air, only to stop when she crashed into a tree, falling to the ground in an unmoving heap. Faith's stomach lurched when she heard bones cracking…she needed to get to Buffy, now!

Her moment of inattention to the demons around her was all they required to land a few blows. A sickening crunch was heard as a large battle axe connected with Faith's side, smashing a few ribs. She went down on one knee, but only briefly as her rage and fear for Buffy fueled her onwards. She swung her sword at the demons that were upon her with such ferocity that they back peddled, giving her enough room to regain her footing. She was oblivious to the pain caused by her broken ribs and all the gashes and bruises she was sporting. She had only one goal; get to Buffy and end the demon that was overpowering her.

Faith mowed the demons down in front of her, slowly cutting a path through the horde to get to Buffy. The demons started backing off, fearful of the angry, powerful slayer bearing down on them. Faith decapitated the last demon standing between her and her goal, it had tried to scramble out of her path but it was all in vain.

Now, all that lay between Faith and the huge demon that was standing over Buffy, sword ready, about to finish her off, was 20 short feet. Primal instincts took over as Faith raised her sword above her head and ran towards the demon, slashing at his head.

_Air!_ _What the? _Her sword swept through empty space and she was momentarily thrown off balance, nearly falling as she tried to regain her composure.

He was gone! The demon had anticipated her move and he had vanished at the last minute, only to reappear right behind her.

"What the fuck!" Confused, Faith tried to regain her footing and spin around to face the demon only to be met with a vicious kick to the chest. She was sent flying through the air, landing unceremoniously in a pile…at his feet?

"Huh, how the fuck did you…" she was cut short as he backhanded her across the face. Faith rolled a few feet and landed on all fours. She spat some blood from her mouth as she looked up at him, taking in his presence.

"It was you I wanted all along, Slayer." He said it with such venom in his voice, and without warning kicked her in the guts, sending her rolling another few feet. She was closer to Buffy now; she glanced at the fallen slayer…there was so much blood. _She's breathing!_ Relief washed over Faith as she realized Buffy was alive, seeing the steady rise and fall of her chest. She struggled to her feet, sword in hand, and turned to face the demon. He was glaring at her with such contempt, it chilled her. She inwardly winced when he hefted his own sword and started towards her. _Protect Buffy!_ Was all that went through her mind as she raised her sword to block the devastating blow he aimed at her head. He was so strong; she was forced to her knees as she tried to fend off his blow. She glared at him, anger and hatred was fueling her now, a deep desire to see him suffer and die at her hands.

"You are weak, Slayer." He spat at her, easily parrying her sword away as she thrust it towards his abdomen. She didn't even see the next blow, but the burning pain in her thigh alerted her to the fact that his sword has connected. She glared up at him; fury coursing through her very being, rage at her apparent inability to inflict any injury upon him. She spat some blood on the ground and charged him.

They continued their fight, slowly inching further away from Buffy. Rage seethed through all of Faith's being as she valiantly tried to end the demon that had injured the blonde slayer.

"Why won't you just fucking die?" She seethed through clenched teeth, frustrated that she had barely left a scratch on him.

He was too strong; exhaustion was slowly taking over her as the demon just toyed with her. She blocked an almighty blow and crumpled to the ground in an exhausted heap. Her breathing was laboured, courtesy of the fractured ribs that had punctured her lungs. He was standing over her, eyes glinting with cruel satisfaction, "I want to watch you suffer." He bent down and snarled, saliva dripping from his mouth.

"Fuck you." Faith managed to growl back, pain and exhaustion threatening to overcome her. He smirked and turned on his heels, Faith could only watch in horror as he headed for Buffy.

"No!" her voice broke as she dug deeper then she even knew existed and she scrambled to her feet. It was inhuman how fast she made the distance between them, but she was upon him as he was about to plunge his sword into Buffy's heart. She was now holding "the knife"; she always kept it sheathed in her boot as a reminder of "that night". Giving an almighty yell, she spun the demon around and with superhuman speed and strength, sliced his throat from ear to ear. Satisfaction coursed through her body as his blood spilled onto her hand. She smirked at him, arrogance in her characteristic grin,

"That's for Buffy, you asshole!"

His eyes were wide as he couldn't believe or comprehend how she had managed to overpower him. His life force was slowly leaving him; he could hear his spawn dying off as he slowly succumbed. The arrogance of the slayer angered him beyond belief, she had turned her back, started to walk away from him.

"It's over." She called over her shoulder as she made her way to Buffy. Suddenly, without warning, he lurched forward and grabbed her shoulder with his left hand, claws digging deep, scraping bone. Faith winced as he turned her to face him and pulled her closer to him onto the sword he was still holding in his hand.

"Now it's over!" he growled an evil smirk on his face.

She flinched as she felt the sword slide into her abdomen and out her lower back. Grabbing the hilt she gathered all the strength she had left and hit him in the face, pushing him away from her. Finally, his eyes glazed over and he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, dead, at her feet.

She stood over his body, shaking, clenching and unclenching her fists at her side, surveying the scene before her. All the other demons were dead or dying, just collapsing where they stood, their life source gone.

Back to Present:

Faith knelt beside Buffy, despair filling her whole being, shock setting in as she stared, her face emotionless, at the carnage on the battlefield; she didn't notice the others drawing closer, the horror upon Willow's face at seeing the condition Faith was in, the grief etched upon Angel's face as he realized that this was one battle Faith would not walk away from.

She failed to notice the warm hand gently grasp her bloodied, battered, bruised hand.

"Faith." The voice was soft, grief stricken, "Hey, Faith!"

Faith turned her attention to the voice, finally noticing the gentle grip on her hand. She looked into Buffy's hazel eyes, sadness reflected in them.

"You're alive." She croaked, her voice breaking, relief flooding her being, finally followed by the immense pain that had been held at bay by the adrenalin surging through her veins. A short intake of breath the only indication she gave that she was barely coping with the pain, only just managing to remain conscious.

"All thanks to you." Buffy gingerly sat up and knelt in front of Faith; she gently placed some stray hair behind the dark slayer's ear, and gripped her shoulders, supporting her slowly succumbing body. Grief was threatening to overwhelm her as she took in Faith's condition; her breathing raspy and laboured as she knelt there, desperately grasping the hilt of the sword embedded in her abdomen. She was fading fast, blood pooling around her from her injuries.

"We need to get you to a hospital." Buffy said, her voice breaking, the grief in her voice betraying her, she knew it was hopeless.

Faith smiled at Buffy, "Not today." She managed, looking up, smiling bravely at Angel who was standing behind Buffy. He was smiling back sadly, but pride for his protégé shone through, she had selflessly saved them all.

Buffy gently took Faith's cheek in her hand and leant closer to the mortally wounded slayer, "I love you, so very much" She leaned in and kissed Faith, it was a deep but gentle, lingering kiss. Tears streamed down both slayers' cheeks as they parted.

"I'm sorry I never told you earlier." Grief filled Buffy's heart as she realized all the chances she had missed.

Faith felt like her heart was breaking, she had waited so long to hear those words from Buffy, and now she was going to die. She started to sway as her vision got very fuzzy. She felt herself falling, but was stopped by a warm, strong embrace. She managed to look up into the eyes of the person she loved more than anyone in this world. Buffy was keeling beside Faith, cradling her in her arms, hugging her close, careful not to jar the sword and cause her anymore pain. Tears of grief spilled onto her love's face, mingling with her blood.

"Faith." The name came out choked.

Faith raised her arm and gently caressed Buffy's cheek, "I love you, B…don't cry…," Talking was becoming increasingly difficult, "We'll…be together…someday." Her arm dropped limply to her side as she took her last, rattling breath.

A choked sob escaped from Buffy and she hugged Faith's limp form, not wanting to let her go, not ever.


End file.
